helljefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Origin of Golden Eye
Von Gentian.S --- Erster Teil: "Wer bin ich?" Es war ein sonniger Tag, als ein Junges Fohlen an einem ihm unbekannten Ort aufwachte. Dem Fohlen gingen tausende Fragen durch den Kopf: Wie komme ich hier her?... '' ''...Warum kann ich mich an nichts erinnern?... '' ''...Wieso ist hier überall Blut?... '' ''...Wie lautet mein Name?... Verwirrt und fast schon benommen, taumelte das junge Pony umher, bis es sich an einem klaren Gedanken fassen konnte... während es seinen Blick umherschweifen ließ, entdeckte es einen kleinen runden Schatten vor ihm, wo normalerweise kein Schatten sein sollte... Neugierig kam es dem Schatten immer näher und streckte einen Huf zu ihm aus, berührte ihn nur ganz leicht, als der Schatten plötzlich von seinen Huf zum Arm herauf schlängelte. Erschrocken fiel das junge Fohlen zurück und versuchte mit aller Kraft diesen Schatten von seinem Arm abzuschütteln, doch als es eine fremde Stimme in seinem Kopf vernahm, hörte er erschrocken auf: "Kannst du das mal bitte lassen?! Da wird einem ja übel!" "D-d-du kannst reden? Aber wie?! Wer bist du?!", zitterte das Fohlen voller Angst. "Ganz ruhig Grauer, ich werde dir in Ruhe alles erklären... darf ich mich vorstellen, ich bin Judas, eine Schattennatter. Meine Art lebt auf Wirtskörpern, mit denen wir mentalen Kontakt halten. Wir ernähren uns ausschließlich von Seelen lebensfähiger Kreaturen, selbst von der des eigenen Wirtes - ohne Seele gibt es kein Leben, doch für euch ist eine Seele nichts anderes als euer Schatten. Ich war dabei, als Cyro mich und meine Brüder erschuf, nun bin ich der Letzte meiner Art, auf der Suche nach großen Kriegern. Ich habe schon viele Schlachten erlebt und kenne die besten Taktiken, um im Kampf und in der Wildnis zu überleben...", fuhr die Natter fort. "Also heißt das, dass du mich umbringen willst?" Judas antwortete belustigt: "Keinesfalls, nur wenn du mich verärgerst, dann vielleicht - aber dann müsste ich mir einen neuen Wirt suchen, das wollen wir doch nicht, oder?" "Nein, wollen wir wirklich nicht!", stammelte das Fohlen entsetzt, "Bitte, ich werde dich nie ärgern wollen! Aber... aber weißt du vielleicht, wo wir hier sind? I... ich weiß es nicht..." "Wie es scheint ist das hier eine Ruine... hm, kannst du damit was anfangen?" Das Fohlen stand auf und sah sich genauer um, bis es Judas verwundert fragte: "Ist... ist es üblich, dass Säulen Türgriffe haben?" "Wie meinst du das?" "Na ja, da drüben... ist ein Türgriff!" Das Fohlen zeigte auf die schon halb zerfallene Steinsäule wenige Meter vor ihnen entfernt. "Nein, normal ist das nicht... sieh am besten schnell nach...", flüsterte der Schatten geheimnisvoll. Schritt für Schritt kam das Fohlen unsicher auf den Hufen der Säule näher. Die Klinke war nun in greifbare Nähe gelangt. Als das Fohlen sie herunter drückte, war das Aneinanderreiben von Steinen zu hören... plötzlich brach der Boden unter ihnen weg und es ging abwärts, durch allerlei Spinnweben und Getier stürzte das Fohlen schreiend in die Höhle. (-) Endlich am Ende angekommen, klopfte sich das Fohlen den Dreck und die Spinnweben aus. Als er sich umsah, fragte er Judas :" Wow, siehst du das Judas? Wir haben einen Geheimraum entdeckt!" "Nein, ich sehe gar nichts! Wie kannst du bei dieser Dunkelheit überhaupt was erkennen? Ich bin zwar ein Schatten aber selbst diese Dunkelheit ist mir zu dunkel!" "Wie du siehst gar nichts? Ich kann alles erkennen! Da vorne ist ein langer Gang, auf dem Boden sind Druckplatten erkennbar, an den Wänden gibt es einige Stellen mit Röhren und am Ende des Ganges gibt es ein Podest." Gab das Fohlen detailliert zurück. "Dann lass uns nachsehen was da auf dem Podest ist, aber tritt ja nicht auf die Druckplatten, sie könnten Fallen auslösen!" Befahl Judas mit Verwunderung in der Stimme. Es dauerte nicht lange um sich durch die Druckplatten und Fallen zu schlängeln. Am Podest angekommen erkannte das Fohlen was genau auf dem Podest war. Das Fohlen bewunderte das was auf dem Podest war. "Sag schon, was ist nun auf dem Podest? Ist es ein Schwert? Eine Axt? Nun Sag schon!" Sagte Judas mit aufgeregter Stimme. "Es ist ein Bogen und ein Köcher, aber ohne Pfeile." "Das ist gut, sehr gut sogar, los nimm sie oder willst du hier bleiben und Wurzeln schlagen?" Hetzte Judas. Mit einer leicht zögerlichen Hufe nahm er den Bogen und den Köcher an sich. Das Podest fiel in sich zusammen und hinter dem Fohlen öffnete sich eine Wendeltreppe. "Wie es aussieht ist das unser Rückweg. Na dann mal los!" Wies Judas an. Nach langem treppenlaufen, kam das Fohlen ganz erschöpft wieder an der Oberfläche an. Kurz bevor das Fohlen die letzte Stufe überschritt, schloss sich die Treppe. Den Staub vom Bogen wischend sagte das Fohlen :"AU... ich hab mich geschnitten! Ich glaube der Bogen hat scharfe Enden, so wie Klingen." "Hast du dich tief geschnitten?" "Nein, es geht schon. Aber hier ist was!" "Was denn?" Fragte die schwarze Natter. "Auf dem Bogen ist eine Gravur, da steht :Golden Eye. Sagt dir das was, Judas?" "Komischer Name für einen Bogen, habe ich noch nie gehört." Zwei Meter neben ihnen war ein tobender Bach mit seichten Stellen, welcher mit seinem schallenden Wasser das Fohlen aufmerksam machte. Das Wasser war klar und an einigen Stellen spiegelte sich die Sonne wieder. Das Fohlen kam näher an den Bach. Er erkannte sein eigenes Spiegelbild nicht. "Wer ist das da im Wasser?" Fragte das Fohlen aus Verwunderung. "Es ist niemand im Wasser, das Wasser ist nicht mal tief. Meinst du die Spiegelung im Wasser? Das bist Du! Weisst du nicht wie du aussiehst?" "Das soll ich sein?" Antwortete das Fohlen während es Bewegungen mit den Hufen und seinen Gesichtszügen macht. "Hör auf Grimassen zu machen! Das ist mir zu albern." "Tschuldige." Das Fohlen nimmt mit seinen Hufen Wasser und spritzt sie in sein Gesicht und reibt es gründlich ein. Das Wasser vor ihm färbt sich Rot. Das Fohlen schaut sich seinen Körper an: Vielleicht ist es sein Blut?, fragt es sich, doch leider Fehlanzeige. Er hatte weder eine Wunde, noch gab es einen anderen Weg, wovon das Blut herkommen könnte. Das Fohlen machte sich nicht lange Gedanken um das Blut und sprang mit Karacho in den Bach und wusch seinen Körper. Das Wasser war angenehm kühl und wohltuend. Nachdem es sein Gesicht wieder in der Spiegelung anstarrte, begutachtete er seine Augen etwas genauer. "Judas, haben alle Leute verschiedenfarbige Augen?" "Nein, so etwas ist recht selten in Equestria. Welche Farben sind denn deine Augen? Ich sehe alles nur schwarz und weiß, ich bin ja nur ein Schatten." Antwortete Judas. "Naja, mein linkes Auge ist rot und mein Rechtes ist golden." "Du hast doch gesagt das du keinen Namen hast, oder?" "Ja, das habe ich." "Dann habe ich eine tolle Idee, wieso nennst du dich nicht Golden Eye? So heißt dein Bogen und du hast ein goldenes Auge, besser kann der Name nicht zu dir passen." Schlug Judas vor. "Golden Eye, der Name gefällt mir... Golden Eye, mein Name." Ein Gefühl der Freude überströmt Golden Eye. Er ist so glücklich einen Namen zu haben, das er vor lauter Freude in die Luft flog, Wortwörtlich. "Hey seit wann kannst du Fliegen?" Sagte Judas voller Verwunderung. "Keine Ahnung, aber es macht Spaß!" Golden Eye hat nach ein paar Fehlversuchen es geschafft sich an seine Flügel zu gewöhnen und flog mit aller Kraft umher. Ein lautes Grummeln ist zu hören, Golden Eye schaut auf und fragt :" Was war das? War das ein Tier?" "Nein... es war dein Magen, wir haben schon den ganzen Tag nichts gegessen, lande mal dann schauen wir nach was Nahrhaftem." Nach einer Bruchlandung im Bach, begannen sie nach etwas Essbarem zu suchen. "Kannst du auch Äpfel essen, oder müssen die Schatten wirklich leben?" Fragte Golden Eye "Das habe ich noch nie versucht und wo siehst du bitte Äpfel? Ich sehe nur Bäume." Golden Eye nahm sich einen Stein vom Boden des Bachs und warf ihn in den nahe liegenden Wald, kurz darauf fiel auch schon ein Apfel zu Boden. "Wie in Cyros Namen hast du ihn von hier aus gesehen?" Fragte Judas laut mit Verwunderung. "Ich weiß es nicht, ich habe diesen Apfel einfach gesehen." Sagte Golden Eye während er den Apfel holen ging. "Lege den Apfel in die Sonne, dann gibt es mehr Schatten für mich." Befahl Judas dem Fohlen. Als der Apfel in der Sonne lag, bewegte sich Judas weg von Golden Eyes Arm und Judas biss vom Schatten des Apfels ein großes Stück weg, aber der Apfel an sich war noch da, wie ist sowas möglich? Als Judas mit dem Schatten des Apfels fertig war, schlängelte er sich wieder auf Golden Eyes Arm. "Hat dir der Apfel geschmeckt?" Fragte Golden Eye mit erfreutem Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht. "Das sind Schatten, wie soll deiner Meinung nach ein Schatten bitte schmecken? Sowas wie einen Geschmackssinn kann ich nicht gebrauchen, sonst würde ich doch kein Bissen runter kriegen!" "Da hast du auch wieder Recht." Stimmte Golden Eye ihm zu. Golden Eye nimmt den Apfel und beißt rein. "Mhmm... Man ist der saftig!" Kommentierte Golden Eye lautstark. Ein leises Rascheln ist von einem Busch in der Nähe zu hören, ohne zu zögern stürzte sich Golden Eye auf das Tier welches seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte. "Wen haben wir denn da, Ist das meine nächste Mahlzeit?" "Wie es Aussieht war das nur ein Frischling." Antwortete Golden Eye. "Dann kann die Mutter nicht weit sein, lass es laufen und verfolge es, ich habe immer noch Hunger!" Hetzte Judas. "Ist schon gut, du musst mich nicht so hetzen, so dumm bin ich nicht!" Verteidigte sich Golden Eye. Leise und mit wachen Augen verfolgte Golden Eye dem Frischling bis es an einem alten, modrigen Baum halt machte. Mit sanften Flügelschlägen schwebte Golden Eye über dem Frischling und denkt sich mit Judas einen Plan aus wie sie das Muttertier am Besten und Leckersten zubereiten würden. Der Frischling bleibt bei dem Baum, aber es gibt keine Spur von dem Muttertier. Es wird langsam dunkler im Wald und das Frischling hat sich längst hingelegt und schläft tief und fest. Golden Eye`s Flügel werden langsam müde, daher setzt er sich so leise wie möglich auf dem nächsten Baum und beobachtet alles von dort aus. Während Golden Eye die Augen langsam schwer werden, versucht Judas ihn mit allen seinen Mitteln wach zu halten, was ihm mit seinen Gruselgeschichten gut gelang. Nach einer Ewigkeit des Wartens, kam endlich das Muttertier an und kuschelte sich neben dem Frischling. "So, wie soll ich es nun machen? Ich kann doch die Klingen am Bogen benutzen um Ihr die Kehle aufzuschlitzen, oder hast du einen besseren Vorschlag?" Dachte Golden Eye um unbemerkt zu bleiben. "Das ist eine gute Idee, dann machen wir es so." Leise schwebt Golden Eye auf das Muttertier zu und schwingt seinen Bogen so das die Klingen das Tier am Hals erwischt. Der Frischling ist immer noch tief am schlafen und hat nichts bemerkt. "So nun lass uns das Vieh ins Lager bringen!" "Welches Lager? Wir haben nicht mal einen Feuerplatz, woher sollten wir ein Lager herkriegen!" Denkt Golden Eye kleinlaut. "Da hast du Recht, dann bringen wir es zu der Ruine." Golden Eye packt das erlegte Tier an den Hufen und schleift ihn mühselig wieder zurück. "Man, wie viel wiegt das Mistvieh denn! Das ich es überhaupt tragen kann!" Beklagt sich das junge Fohlen. "Hör auf zu meckern, bist du ein Pony oder ein Lamm?" Fragte Judas sarkastisch. Nach einem langen herumgeschleppe waren sie endlich angekommen. Golden Eye schaut sich das Tier nun von Nahem an, er bemerkt das immer noch Blut aus der Wunde fließt, mit einem Kurzen Blick nach hinten sieht er eine Blutige Spur hinter Ihnen. "Ist es eigentlich gesund das Fleisch roh zu essen?" Fragte Golden Eye wissbegierig. "Nein, auf gar keinen Fall! Nur Fisch darf roh gegessen werden, aber auch nur mit Ausnahmen! Sonst holst du dir noch eine Vergiftung." Beantwortet Judas eilig. Es ist bereits dunkel geworden, aber dem Fohlen stört das wenig. Nach kurzem Feuerholz und Zunder sammeln, macht das Fohlen Feuer damit Judas auch was sehen konnte. "Nun gut, was soll ich nun mit dem Wildschwein machen?" "Als erstes filetierst du das Tier damit wir das Fleisch aufspießen können, das wird ein wunderbarer Schaschlickspiess. Aber vorher, lege mehr Holz aufs Feuer!" Das Fohlen legt die noch übrigen Äste ins Feuer. Große Flammen erhellen die nahe Umgebung. "Das wird ein Fest!" Sagt Judas bevor er sich den Schatten des Wildschweines hingab. Golden Eye ist immer noch fasziniert von dem Spektakel und schaut gebannt zu wie Stückchen für Stückchen von dem Schatten verschwand. Zurück auf Golden Eye`s Arm sagt Judas: "Ich glaube der Rest ist für dich." Das Fohlen Versuchte mit einem Hieb mit dem Bogen den Bauch aufzuschneiden, dabei sind die inneren Organe wie das restliche Blut im Körper zu Boden gefallen. Golden Eye konnte seinen Blick nicht von dem ablassen. Was ihn am meisten verstörte, war weder der Magen oder die Gedärme die Ihren Inhalt freigelassen haben noch die abnormale Mischung aus Blut und den genannten Inhalten, sondern der Fötus eines Jungtiers, der langsam aus seiner Gebärmutter raus flutschte. "Was ist los? Kannst du kein Blut sehen oder warum starrst du so komisch in den Bauch rein?" Mit diesen Worten löste sich Golden Eye`s Blick von dem Fötus, er drehte sich um und rannte zum nächsten Busch und übergab sich dort. Nachdem alles Raus war, was auch immer drinnen war, sagte das Fohlen :" Es ist nicht wegen dem Blut!" "Weshalb musst du dann wie ein Weltmeister Spucken?" "Das Tier hat ein Junges in sich! Ich könnte schwören es hat sich noch bewegt!" Sagt Golden Eye völlig verstört. "Das ist normal, beruhige dich! Das Beste wäre jetzt mit der Angst und dem Ekel umzugehen, später wirst du das brauchen!" Versuchte Judas ihn zu beruhigen. "Wie meinst du Angst und Ekel überwinden? Meinst du das geht so einfach!" Ein leises Knurren ist zu hören. "Nutze den Hunger um diesen Tag wenigstens zu überstehen, nun Pack dir das Ding und werfe es einfach weg, glaub mir das hilft dir!" "Na gut... wenn du meinst." Golden Eye versuchte mit aller Kraft ein Würgen zu unterdrücken als er wieder vor dem aufgeschnittenen Tier stand. Er machte einen Schritt nach vorne und bemerkte nicht das er in der Blutlache stand, seine Augen sind nur auf das Jungtier gerichtet. Zögerlich schob er die Innereien mit den Hufen weg, um einen besseren Blick auf den Fötus zu werfen. Ihm kommt immer wieder das Würgen hoch, doch er beißt die Zähne zusammen und packt es. Er legte es auf den Boden, und starrt es an. Das Einzige was ihm einfiel um es von seiner Sichtweite verschwinden zu lassen war es zu begraben. Golden Eye grub ein Loch in der grösse des Fötus aus und schob ihn sacht hinein, noch etwas Erde drauf und weg ist es. "Ist alles okay mit dir?" Fragte Judas aus reiner Höflichkeit. "Ja, es kann weiter gehen." Antwortete Golden Eye, schwer schluckend. Er hob seinen Bogen auf und begann den enthüllten Körper in viele Einzelteile zu hacken, das ging schneller als er auf 3 zählen konnte, Wortwörtlich. "Wie hast du das gemacht?" "Wie habe ich was gemacht?" Fragte Golden Eye ganz verwirrt. "Du hat das Tier mit nur einem Hieb in so viele Teile zerhackt, wie geht das?" Judas ist nun ernsthaft erstaunt über das Können des jungen Fohlens. "Ich habe es einfach getan, keine Ahnung wie." "Nun lass das Fleisch doch nicht einfach so liegen, du willst es ja essen nicht ich." Machte Judas dem Fohlen klar. Kurzerhand nahm sich Golden Eye einen Ast von einem Baum und spießte das Fleisch auf. Nach einer Bratzeit später genoss Golden Eye das Wildschwein richtig und hatte schon fast vergessen was vor nicht mal ein paar Minuten vergangen war. Keiner von beiden verschwendete auch nur einen Gedanken an das was gerade passiert war. Nach dem auch das letzte Stückchen Fleisch in Golden Eyes Magen war, legte er sich auf eine dichte Wiese und schlief in den Mond blickend und zufrieden ein. --- ~ Ende des Ersten Teils ~ Zweiter Teil: "Wo bin ich?" Die ersten Strahlen der Sonne waren am Horizont erschienen, als Golden Eye, den Körper streckend und gähnend, aufwachte. "Wie war die Nacht unter dem Himmelszelt?", fragte Judas, nach einem langen Gähnen seinerseits. "Ich weiß nicht, aber ich glaube, ich gewöhne mich immer mehr und mehr an meinem Körper." "Das ist doch ein gutes Zeichen!" Noch halb im Schlaf, taumelte Golden Eye zum fließenden Bach und spülte sich sein Gesicht mit dem kalten, klaren Wasser ab. "Judas, ich glaube, wir haben etwas nicht bedacht!", sagte Golden Eye, sich abtrocknend. "Wie meinst du das?" "Ich habe jetzt zwar einen Bogen, aber wie will ich damit schießen?" "Was ist mit dem Köcher? Den haben wir gar nicht angeschaut.", sagte die schwarze Natter. Golden Eye trabte zum Köcher hin, der neben dem frisch gesäuberten und polierten Bogen lag. Sie sahen sich den Köcher zusammen an, doch das einzige was sie momentan dazu sagen konnten, war, dass er schwärzer als die Nacht war. "Spürst du das auch? Komisch das ich das erst jetzt bemerke, aber wie es aussieht wurde dieser Köcher aus etwas gemacht, das mit Schattenwesen, wie mir, interagieren kann!", Bewunderung machte sich in Judas Stimme breit. "Wie kannst du das erkennen?", fragte das Fohlen neugierig. "Ich vernehme eine schwarze Aura, wie ich sie schon sehr lange nicht mehr gespürt habe!" Golden Eye packte sich den Köcher und schnallte ihn um seine Schultern fest. "Wenn das wirklich stimmt, dann solltest du mal versuchen, etwas zu machen.", schlug Golden Eye vor. Judas bewegte sich auf den Köcher zu. "Bist du bereit? Ich versuche es mal, hoffen wir, dass es klappt.", kündigte Judas aufgeregt an. "Kann losgehen!" Gespannt schielte Golden Eye mit einem Auge zum Köcher hin und wartete gespannt darauf, dass etwas passieren würde. Bei dem Schauspiel, dass vor seinem Auge stattfand, fiel Golden Eye fast die Kinnlade runter. Ein Dunkler Nebel erschien um den Köcher und er wirbelte umher, wie ein kleiner Wirbelwind. Golden Eye kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr raus und konnte ein "Wow!" nicht unterdrücken. Die Spirale verdichtete sich Stück für Stück und wurde zu einem Pfeil komprimiert, der schlussendlich in dem Köcher landete. "Wie... wie ist das möglich? Wie hast du das gemacht?" "Ich habe mich auf einen Pfeil konzentriert und da war er!" Selbst Judas konnte kaum glauben was gerade passiert war. "Lass es uns sofort ausprobieren!", sagte Golden Eye voller Vorfreude. Sich den Bogen schnappend, flog Golden Eye hoch in die Lüfte und suchte sich ein geeignetes Ziel für den ersten Schuss mit dem Bogen. Es dauerte nicht lange, da war das Ziel gefunden, dem Anschein nach wurde ein Hirsch dafür auserwählt. Kaum war Golden Eye wieder auf den Boden, begann er schon den Bogen aus einem seltsamen Winkel zu spannen. "Nein, nein, nein! Du hältst den Bogen völlig falsch! Nimm mit dem linken Huf den Griff in der Mitte, mit dem rechten Huf spannst du den Bogen. Den Bogen hält man immer in der Nähe des Körpers, verstanden?", unterbrach Judas schnell bevor Golden Eye den Schuss auslöste. "Meinst du ungefähr so?", korrigierte sich Golden Eye. "Genau, nun versuch dein Glück." Motivierte ihn Judas. Den Bogen gespannt, das Ziel in Visier, fiel der Schuss. Ein dumpfer Aufprall auf Erde war zu hören. "Volltreffer! Direkt ins Herz, saubere Leistung für den ersten Schuss!", lobte Judas. Golden Eye ging, den Bogen um seinen Hals schnallend, zum erlegten Tier hin. Das erste was Ihm ins Auge sprang, war, dass der von ihm abgeschossene Pfeil verschwunden war. "Wo ist der Pfeil hin? Wieso ist er nicht hier?", er überprüfte, ob er das Tier auch wirklich getroffen hatte, doch er bezweifelte, dass er daneben schoss. Dort wo der Pfeil normalerweise gewesen wäre, war zwar eine tiefe, blutende Wunde, aber es gab keine Spur von dem Pfeil. Golden Eye packte den Hirsch, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken am Geweih und schleppte ihn zurück zur Ruine. "Ich kann mir nicht erklären wo der Pfeil hin ist, was denkst du Judas?", fragte das Fohlen, während es weiterhin den Hirsch schleppte. "Ich habe da eine Theorie, willst du sie hören?" "Klar, bin ganz Ohr." "Diese Pfeile sind aus, sagen wir, Schatten gemacht. Vielleicht verbindet sich der Pfeil mit dem Schatten des getroffenen, so dass, wenn es stirbt, auch der Pfeil verschwindet. Aber etwas ist mir noch unklar, was passiert, wenn er ein Opfer trifft und es dabei nicht direkt stirbt, bleibt der Pfeil dann? Das müssen wir ausprobieren, aber ich bin gerade zu erschöpft um mehr Pfeile zu machen." "Keine Sorge, nach einer guten Mahlzeit wird es uns beiden wieder besser gehen.", sagte Golden Eye mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht. In der Ruine angekommen, legte Golden Eye den, noch immer blutenden Hirsch in die Mittagssonne, damit Judas als erstes Energie sammeln konnte. Währenddessen sammelte Golden Eye Feuerholz und machte alles für die Zerteilung des Hirsches bereit. Mit mehr als genügend Feuerholz kehrte Golden Eye zurück und legte all das Holz in die Feuerstelle. Er blickte zu Judas, der sich gerade zu ihm hinschlängelte. "Hast du nun genug Energie um mehr Pfeile herzustellen?", fragte Golden Eye während er ein Feuer entfachte. "Ich glaube schon, aber mach dir nicht allzu große Hoffnungen.", Judas schlängelte sich zu dem Köcher hoch und konzertierte sich voll und ganz auf die Pfeile. Golden Eye überlegte sich in der Zwischenzeit, wie er den Hirsch zubereiten sollte. Er nahm den Bogen und schnitt ihm erst mal den Bauch auf, denn auf Gedärme und Innereien stand er nicht wirklich, bis auf das Herz und die Leber war ihm alles zu wider. "Wie weit bist du schon?", fragte Golden Eye nachdem er die inneren Organe entsorgt hatte. "Ich glaube 10 sind genug, ich hatte nicht bedacht, dass das so anstrengend ist!" Den enthüllten Innenraum des Hirsches genauer betrachtend, fragte Golden Eye: "Kann man die Haut nicht noch für was verwenden? Es wäre eine große Verschwendung, so robuste und schöne Haut einfach weg zu werfen." "Da hast du Recht, versuch mal den Hirsch zu häuten, ich weiß auch schon, wie wir sie gebrauchen können." "Wenn du meinst, aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass uns das irgendwie weiterhilft, aber nun zur Arbeit! Wie häutet man eigentlich einen Hirsch?" Wenn Judas Augen hätte, würde er sie jetzt rollen. "Muss man dir immer zeigen wie es geht? So schwer kann das doch nicht sein!", beschwerte sich Judas. "Ich hatte gestern nicht mal einen Namen, woher soll ich bitte wissen wie Ich einen Hirsch häuten soll!", verteidigte sich Golden Eye. "Gutes Argument! Ich sag dir wie es am einfachsten geht, aber ich werde mich nicht wiederholen, nur dass das klar ist!", gab Judas nach. "Als erstes schneidest du ihm den Kopf ab, dann befestigst du den Körper an einem Baum und stülpst die Haut vom Hals an nach unten, zum Schluss schneidest du die Hufe ab und dann haben wir den gehäuteten Hirsch, fertig." "So einfach? Ich habe mir das irgendwie schwerer vorgestellt.", gab Golden Eye belustigt zu. Nach dem die Haut nun weg vom Hirsch war, betrachtete Golden Eye das Fleisch. "Schönes, Festes Fleisch, ich weiß genau was ich mit dir mache.", sagte Golden Eye sabbernd zum Fleisch. Grinsend nahm er sich einen langen Ast von einem Baum und spießte den Hirsch längs auf und legte ihn auf zwei, in den Boden gerammten, Halterungen über das Feuer und drehte ihn langsam, bis er eine köstliche rotbraune Farbe hatte und genoss den ganzen Hirsch am Spieß. "Wow, der war ja noch köstlicher als das Wildschwein von Gestern!", kommentierte Golden Eye, während er mit Knochenresten seine Zahnzwischenräume säuberte. "Du sagtest, du wüsstest, was wir mit der Haut machen sollten, dürfte ich auch erfahren, was genau?" "Wir verkaufen es, ganz einfach." "Du meinst, wir sollten zu einem Dorf oder einer Stadt reisen, nur um Tierhaut zu verkaufen?" "Der Hirschkopf bringt auch viel, die Leute stehen drauf.", fügte Judas noch hinzu. "Ist doch toll, dann könnten wir uns unters Volk mischen." "Aber bevor wir wegreisen, lass uns noch meine Theorie mit den Pfeilen testen.", sagte Judas, während Golden Eye die restlichen Knochen des Hirsches aufsammelte. "Gute Idee, aber ein Tier lebend zu fangen ist schwerer, als es einfach zu töten, dass ist dir bewusst." "Das wird schon, lass und das nun ausprobieren." Es war ein leichtes für Golden Eye, ein Versuchskaninchen zu finden, wortwörtlich. Keine 20 Meter hoppelte ein ausgewachsener Hase umher. "Ziel bloß nicht auf ein wichtiges Organ, er soll den Schuss ja überleben.", sagte Judas, während Golden Eye den Bogen auf den Hasen richtete. "Am besten treffe ich seine Hüfte, daran sollte er nicht sterben.", fügte Judas hinzu. Golden Eye spannte den Bogen und zielte, der Schuss fiel. Mit gespanntem Bogen näherte sich Golden Eye dem Hasen. Die Wucht des Pfeils war so stark, dass der Hase bis zum nächsten Baum mit flog und da auch stecken blieb. "Was habe ich dir gesagt? Der Pfeil ist noch da und er lebt immer noch." "Aber um auch sicher zu gehen, ob er auch verschwindet, müssen wir ihm den Gnadenstoss geben.", sagte Golden Eye. Ein kleiner Hieb und der Kopf war weg und das Blut spritzte. Aber Tatsache war, der Pfeil verpuffte wirklich und nur noch der leblose Körper lag vor ihnen. Das Blut wusch Golden Eye von den Hufen und dem Bogen. "Lass uns aufbrechen.", sagte Judas. Die Haut des Hirsches zu einem Beutel gepackt und an einem Stock gebunden, begann Golden Eye in die Lüfte zu steigen. In der Luft blickte Golden Eye ein letztes Mal zurück und flog dann in eine Richtung, immer nur der Nase nach. Er stoppte abrupt und landete, als er etwas, ihm unbekanntes erblickte. "Was ist das? Das kann doch nicht natürlich sein, oder?", fragte Golden Eye. "Meinst du diese Brücke? Natürlich ist sie das nicht, das ist klar. Es heißt nur, dass hier in der Nähe ein Dorf oder eine Stadt sein muss. Siehst du den plattgewalzten Boden, das ist ein direkter Weg. Los folgen wir ihm, dann sind wir in null Komma nichts da.", sagte Judas belustigt. Es schien eine lange Wanderung zu werden, aber sie störte das nicht, sie genossen die Natur um sich herum. Nach einer kurzen Distanz war ein Rascheln aus einem Busch zu hören und zog Golden Eye's Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Er näherte sich dem Geräusch, doch als er kurz vor einem Busch stand, überraschten ihn ein paar Banditen. "Her mit deinem Hab und Gut, Kleiner, sonst müssen wir dir weh tun!", sagte der erste und größte der Banditen. Die anderen zwei richteten kleine Messer auf ihn. Einer von ihnen war sogar noch ein kleines Fohlen, kaum älter als Golden Eye selbst. Langsam streifte sich Golden Eye den Bogen von seinem Hals und grinste. "So soll es sein..." Golden Eye machte einen kleinen Sprung zurück und schwang den Bogen, dabei lachten die Banditen ihn nur verachtend aus. Doch während die Banditen lachten, verstummten sie schnell, denn bevor sie überhaupt realisieren konnten, was genau passiert war, schrie der dritte und kleinste laut auf und blickte auf den zweiten, der enthauptet auf dem Boden Lag. Als er den ersten an stupste, fiel auch sein Kopf zu Boden. Aus Angst legte er sein Messer auf den Boden, ging ein paar Schritte zurück und hob die Hufe in die Luft. Mit einem breiten, diabolischen Grinsen im Gesicht sagte Golden Eye: "Her mit deinem Hab und Gut, kleiner, sonst muss ich dir weh tun!" Der kleine gab panisch Golden Eye alles was er und die anderen dabei hatten. Golden Eye sah in den Beutel, dabei verzog sich sein Gesicht in eine ernste, beinahe schon wütende Miene. "Stehlen führt zu nichts, du Waschlappen!" Golden Eye warf ihm den Beutel zurück. Der Kleine vor ihm war ängstlich und doch verwirrt. "Nimm es und mach dich selbständig, oder willst du so enden wie die beiden?" Golden Eye deutete mit den Bogen auf die am Boden liegenden Ponys. "Aber damit du mich nicht vergisst..." Golden Eye schnitt ihm am rechten Auge entlang, aber ohne sein Auge zu verletzen. "Und vergiss nie, nur der ehrliche Weg führt zum Erfolg!", fügte Golden Eye noch hinzu. "W... wer bist du?", fragte das verängstigte Fohlen. "Ich bin... Golden Eye. Jetzt geh bevor ich mir das hier anders überlege!" So schnell das junge Fohlen konnte, packte es den Beutel und galoppierte davon. "Du weißt schon, dass du das Geld hättest nehmen können...", kam spöttisch von Judas. "Dessen bin ich mir bewusst, aber dann wäre ich nicht besser als diese Banditen gewesen, ich möchte mich nicht zu ihrem Niveau herunter begeben." "Nimm wenigstens eine der Taschen mit, so können wir die Sachen leichter umher transportieren.", schlug Judas vor. Golden Eye nahm sich fast schon widerwillig eine der Taschen, leerte sie auf die noch blutenden Körper der Banditen und stopfte den Hirschkopf und die Haut in die Tasche. "Sag mal wie hast du überhaupt so schnell deren Köpfe runter bekommen?" Fragte Judas während Golden Eye weiter wanderte. "Es war so, wie ich das Wildschwein gestern zerteilt habe, aber ich konnte es diesmal besser kontrollieren.", antwortete Golden Eye. "Denkst du, du kannst es auch das nächste Mal kontrollieren?", fragte Judas voller Interesse. "Ganz ehrlich, nein. Ich komme nicht wirklich dahinter, wie und warum, aber lass uns erst mal Jemanden finden, der uns diese Sachen abkauft." Nach einer Wanderung war er in der Stadt angekommen. Er hielt ein Pony an, dass ihn passieren wollte und fragte: "Entschuldigung, mein Herr, wie heißt dieser Ort?" "Das hier ist Dodge City, du bist wohl neu hier, kleiner. Ich gebe dir einen kostenlosen Rat: Hau schnell wieder ab!", sagte das fremde Pony. "Wieso das denn?", fragte Golden Eye. "Weiß du es nicht, kleiner? Hier ist das Gebiet der Banditen, jeder der kein Schutzgeld zahlen kann, wird gejagt und schließlich umgebracht." "Meinetwegen, aber wieso verteidigt ihr euch nicht, wenn dem so ist?" "Dieser Ort ist noch relativ neu und nicht sehr bewohnt. Es gibt hier kaum Ponys, die etwas gegen diese Banditen tun können, kleiner.", gab der Fremde wieder. "Danke für die Warnung, aber ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen. Danke und auf wiedersehen." "Lebe wohl, kleiner." Golden Eye sah sich in der Stadt um. Es gab hier alles was man brauchte. Ein Hospital, mehrere kleine Läden, eine Schule, mehrere Wohnhäuser und ein Rathaus. Während Golden Eye sich in der Stadt umsah, wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, beobachtet zu werden. Mit jedem Schritt wurde er immer paranoider, mit jedem Atemzug, den er machte, jede Sekunde... Er ging zum nächsten Laden der mit Leder und Stoffen handelte, und fragte die Dame hinter den Tresen: "Guten Tag, Ma'am, kann man bei Ihnen Tierhäute verkaufen?" "Aber selbstverständlich, kleiner. Zeig mal was du hast.", antwortete die junge Dame. Golden Eye legt die Haut des Hirsches auf den Tresen und sagte: "Das ist frische Hirschhaut. Was kriege ich dafür?" Die Dame nahm sich das Leder in die Hufe und inspizierte es genauer. "Das ist wirklich bemerkenswerte Ware, wo hast du das her?", fragte die Dame. "Selbst erlegt und gehäutet." "Ich gebe dir dafür 20 Bits, so gutes Leder ist hier viel zu selten gesehen." "Dann verkaufe ich es ihnen für 15 Münzen, weil sie es sind.", schmeichelte Golden Eye. "Gut, dann 15.", willigte die Dame grinsend ein. "Ich hätte da noch eine Bitte.", fuhr Golden Eye fort. "Was kann ich für dich tun, kleiner?" "Mir ist nicht entfallen, dass sie mir die ganze Zeit auf mein Auge starren. Mir ist das ziemlich unangenehm. Ich möchte gerne eine Augenklappe, hätten sie was für mich?" "Klar, kleiner. Ich glaube ich habe sogar ein passendes Stück, kleinen Moment." Die Dame war in das Hinterzimmer gegangen, raus kam aber jemand anderes. Dem Anschein nach, muss das ihre kleine Schwester sein. Sie war in Golden Eye's alter und hatte die Schönsten Augen, die er je gesehen hatte. Sie begrüßte ihm mit einem einfachem, aber doch leicht verlegenem: "Hallo." Verlegen sagte auch Golden Eye: "Hallo". Sie starren sich gegenseitig in die Augen. Es dauerte recht lange, bis sie sich seinem Blick abwandte und mit roten Bäckchen ihm die Augenklappe übergab. Golden Eye zögerte leicht, nahm aber vorsichtig die Augenklappe entgegen. Als sich ihre Hufe berührten, wurde auch Golden Eye rot im Gesicht. Huf in Huf standen sie nun da, nichts sagend, auch als die große Schwester aus dem Hinterzimmer kam. Ihre Hufe trennten sich, aber ihre Blicke trafen sich wieder. "Das macht 5 Bits, weil du es bist, kleiner." "Äh.. ja, 5 Bits. Hier, bitteschön." Er übergab das Geld dem Fohlen vor sich, ihr weiterhin tief in die Augen schauend. "Wie heißt du eigentlich, kleiner?", fragte die Dame hinter dem Tresen, während sie langsam bemerkte was Sache war. Sich die Augenklappe anziehend sagte er: " Mein Name ist Golden Eye. Und unter welchem Namen seid ihr bekannt?" "Nenn mich Sunflower, das ist meine kleine Schwester, Rose. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr euch gut verstehen werdet.", sagte sie mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht. Auch Golden Eye lächelte und Rose’s Smaragdgrüne Augen funkelten fast schon, als Golden Eye seinen Namen sagte. Sunflower ging nichts sagend wieder ins Hinterzimmer und beobachtete die beiden unbemerkt weiter. Golden Eye war der erste, der den Mut fand etwas zu sagen. "Es ist mir eine Ehre dich kennen zu lernen, Rose." Golden Eye nahm ihren Huf und küsste ihn sanft. "Mir ebenso, Golden Eye.", gab Rose verlegen zurück. Die beiden starrten sich immer noch an und brachten keinen weiteren Ton raus, aber ihre Blicke sagten mehr als tausend Worte. Die Stille um ihnen wurde durch Sunflower's Stimme unterbrochen, die nach Rose rief. "Ich muss leider los, ich hoffe wir sehen uns wieder." "Das hoffe ich auch.", gab Golden Eye lächelnd zurück. "Auf Wiedersehen." "Auf Wiedersehen." Golden Eye und Rose trennten sich rückwärts gehend, bis die Tür ihre Blicke trennte. "Also, nun zu dem Kopf.", sagte Judas, der nicht begriff was gerade passiert war. "In welchem Laden kann man bitte Köpfe von Tieren kaufen, geschweige denn verkaufen?" "Versuche es mal in der Bar dort drüben, Wandschmuck, wie ein Hirschkopf, ist da immer gern gesehen." Ohne viel Ahnung, was eine Bar überhaupt sein könnte, betrat Golden Eye die Bar, doch er wurde sofort wieder Raus geworfen. "Hey, was soll das?", sagte Golden Eye zu den Typen die Ihn Raus geschmissen haben, "Ponys unter 18 nur unter Begleitung!", sagte ein Muskelpaket in einer hohen Pieps-Stimme. "Ich wollte nur mit dem Inhaber sprechen.", forderte Golden Eye, sich ein lautes Lachen verkneifend. Der zweite Typ holte eine junge Stute aus dem Laden. "Hallo Ma'am, ich wollte nur fragen ob sie an kuriosem Wandschmuck interessiert sind", sagte Golden Eye. "Awwww... wie süß du doch bist, mit deiner kleinen Augenklappe und Ma'am nennt er mich auch noch, wie süß." Sie kniff ihm in die Wangen und machte weiter so, bis Golden Eye sie unterbrach. Ihm war nicht entgangen, wie stark die Besitzerin unter Alkoholeinfluss stand. "Ich möchte ihnen nur Wandschmuck verkaufen, nicht wie ein Kleinkind behandelt werden.", entgegnete Golden Eye mit ernster Stimme. "Okay kleiner, zeig Mama was du hast." Mit einem Augenrollen griff er in seine Tasche und holte den Kopf des Hirsches heraus. "Oh mein Gott, was zum Teufel schleppst du da mit dir mit, kleiner?", erschrocken und entsetzt schaut sie auf Golden Eye, der den Kopf noch immer hochhielt. "Das ist ein Hirschkopf, ich dachte das wäre klar zu erkennen?", gab Golden Eye leicht ironisch wieder. "Wo hast du das Ding her?", fragte sie, als ob er ihn irgendwo im Wald aufgelesen hätte. "Ich habe ihn eigenhändig enthauptet, was ist denn daran so schwer?" "Du bist noch ein Kind! Wieso macht ein Kind denn so etwas, los schaff das Ding weg von meinen Augen!" "Okay dann frag ich jemand anderen, der ihn mir abkauft. Schönen Tag noch Ma'am.", sagte Golden Eye und steckte den Kopf wieder in seine Tasche und ging, ohne auch nur die Antwort der Betrunkenen Bar-Besitzerin abzuwarten. "Ich glaube, dass mit dem Kopf war ein Reinfall." Sagte Golden Eye zu Judas. "Wie es aussieht, ist das Geschäft mit dem Wandschmuck mit der Zeit anders geworden." "Das kannst du aber laut sagen!" Sie hörten einen lauten Schrei, Golden Eye zögerte keine Sekunde und stürmte zu dem Ursprung. Ein Fohlen wurde in einer Seitenstraße von Männern umzingelt, die mehr als doppelt so groß waren wie es. Golden Eye rannte so schnell er konnte zu ihm, bevor noch was Schlimmeres passieren würde. Er drängte sich zwischen es und die Männern. "Legt euch mit jemandem in eurer Größe an!", war das erste, was aus seinem Mund kam. "Geht es dir gut? Geh lieber.", sagte er noch zu dem Fohlen hinter sich. "Was willst du, kleiner Wicht, denn gegen uns anrichten? Willst du uns mit deinen kleinen Hufen weh tun?", spottete der größte von denen. Golden Eye wartete kurz, bevor das Fohlen außer Sichtweite war, nahm seinen Bogen in die Hufe und schob seine Augenklappe zur Seite. "Nein, aber das hier sollte genügen." Er machte einen Ausfallschritt nach vorne und schwang den Bogen in entgegengesetzter Richtung. Einer wollte ihn hinterrücks packen, doch Golden Eye glitt ihm durch die Hufe und trat ihn mitten ins Gesicht und schwang den Bogen zu ihm. Golden Eye bemerkte wie einer fliehen wollte, da schoss er einen Pfeil, direkt in seinen Kopf. Der nächste, der ihn von der Seite überrumpeln wollte, wurde halbiert und Golden Eye war mit seinem Blut überströmt. Die anderen standen regungslos und mit Entsetzen im Gesicht da und schauten zu, wie ihre Kameraden von einem kleinen Kind niedergemetzelt wurden. "Habt ihr schon genug?", sagte Golden Eye mit einem diabolischen Grinsen im Gesicht zu denen, die noch immer dastanden und ihren Blick nicht von ihm wenden konnten. Als Spott leckte Golden Eye das Blut von seinem Huf ab und sagte: "Abschaum wie euch verspeise ich zum Frühstück." Golden Eye ging einen Schritt näher, da begannen sie vor Angst die Flucht zu ergreifen. "Was denn, habt ihr Angst vor einem kleinen Kind?", rief er ihnen noch hinterher. Judas wollte auch mal wieder etwas Spaß haben, da schlängelte er sich von Golden Eye's Arm und begann die Schatten der flüchtenden zu verspeisen. Als seine Arbeit getan wurde und Golden Eye die Gasse verließ, begegnete ihm das Fohlen von gerade eben wieder. "Was machst du den noch hier?", fragte Golden Eye aus Verwunderung. "Ich wollte dir danken, das hätte nicht jeder für mich getan. Ich bin ja nur der Fußabtreter der Stadt." "Was sagst du denn da? Du und ein Fußabtreter?" Sagte Golden Eye, während er seine Augenklappe richtete. Es war komisch, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie viel Blut an Golden Eye klebte. "Ich werde immer von jedem gehänselt und verprügelt, nur weil ich noch keinen Schönheitsfleck habe.", fuhr das Fohlen fort. "Was ist bitte ein Schönheitsfleck?", fragte Golden Eye. "Weißt du echt nicht, was ein Schönheitsfleck ist? Ich erkläre es dir mal: Ein Schönheitsfleck erscheint, wenn man seine Gabe oder besser gesagt sein besonderes Talent entdeckt hat. Dann erscheint es als Symbol für alle gut sichtbar.", fuhr das Fohlen fort. "Also, damit ich das richtig verstehe, man kriegt ein Symbol, was für das steht, was man gut kann?" "Genau." "Also sag mir, was kannst du gut, was ist dein Hobby oder so ähnliches?", fragte Golden Eye, während er sich mit dem Fohlen von der mit Leichen übersäten Gasse entfernte. "Ähmm... ich kann das nicht so erklären, du musst mitkommen.", sagte das Fohlen. "Nun gut, ich komme mit. Wohin geht es?" "Wir müssen zu mir nach Hause, da zeige ich dir, was ich als Hobby mache." Keine 2 Straßen weiter waren sie am Haus angekommen. "Hier ist der Eingang zu meinem Hobbykeller, komm ruhig rein." "Entschuldige, aber kann ich mich kurz saubermachen?", fragte Golden Eye. "Ja, klar. Das Waschbecken ist gleich dort drüben." Während sich Golden Eye das Blut aus dem Gesicht, Hufen und sonst wo wusch, fragte das Fohlen: "Sag mal wie heißt du eigentlich?" "Ich heiße Golden Eye, und unter welchem Namen bist du bekannt?" "Ich bin Johny. Schön, mit dir Bekanntschaft zu machen." "Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits." Im Hobbykeller konnte Golden Eye kaum glauben, was er vor sich stehen hatte. Vor Ihm standen mehrere, selbst gebaute Motorräder. "Und...und die hast du ganz alleine gebaut?" "Ganz genau, die sind mein ganzer Stolz. Ich brauche nur etwas womit ich sie antreiben kann, dann wäre sie bereit für eine Testfahrt.", sagte Johny mit viel Stolz. "Das ist einfach Wahnsinn, das kann doch dein Schönheitsfleck sein.", lobte Golden Eye. "Mit Sicherheit kann ich das nicht sagen, ich habe bis jetzt keinen einzigen zum Laufen gebracht." Mit kurzer Überlegung sagte Golden Eye: "Ich weiß, wo wir herausfinden können, was so einen Motor antreibt." "Aber wo?", fragte Johny neugierig. "Wo findet man wohl eine große Menge an Informationen?" "Ich habe keine Zeit für Rätsel. Nun sag schon, wo finden wir das notwendige Wissen?" "Na in der Bücherei, wo denn sonst?" Nach einem Marsch quer durch die Stadt, waren die beiden an der Bibliothek angekommen. "Entschuldigen sie, haben sie Bücher über Chemie?", fragte Golden Eye den Bibliothekar, der gerade Bücher einsortiert hatte. "Dritter Stock, Gang 33 bis 41." "Danke Sir, schönen Tag noch", bedankte sich Johny. "Gleichfalls" Auf dem Weg zum dritten Stock, fragte Johny: "Warum Chemie? Kennst du dich da aus?" Golden Eye blickte belustigt auf Judas und Meinte: "Ein wenig." In der richtigen Abteilung angekommen, begannen die beiden Fohlen in den Büchern herum zu stöbern. "Da ist es!", rief Golden Eye, während zwei Ponys ihn nebenan verärgert anzischten. "Hast du was gefunden?" "Hier ist die perfekte Formel für ein Biodiesel-Gemisch, damit sollten deine Maschinen laufen." Das Buch ausgeliehen und bei Johny angekommen, stellten sie sich das Biodiesel her. Johny rollte eines seiner Motorräder aus dem Keller und füllte es mit dem selbstgemachten Diesel. Johny setzte sich auf das Motorrad und machte sich startklar. "Bereit?", fragte Golden Eye. "Ich bin bereit geboren!", sagte Johny und setzte seinen Helm auf. Johny drehte den Zündschlüssel und der Motor sprang an. Ohne groß zu zögern, gab Johny Vollgas. Jubelschreie von Johny und Golden Eye waren in der ganzen Gegend zu hören. Während Golden Eye versuchte, das Tempo von Johny zu halten, bemerkte er ein leuchten und glitzern auf Johnys Flanke. Die beiden hielten nach einem leer gefahrenen Tank rechts, um den Motor zu überprüfen. Mit einem Stupsen lenkte Golden Eye Johny's Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. "Ja bitte?" "Du hast da etwas." Golden Eye deutete grinsend auf Johnys Schönheitsfleck. "Wow, das ist ja ein Hammer Schönheitsfleck!", Johny bewunderte seine Flanke mit einem Motorrad, das in Flammen stand. "Ich danke dir vielmals, dafür möchte ich mich jetzt dir bei dir revanchieren." Fügte Johny noch hinzu. "Ich glaube ich weiß, wie du mir helfen kannst.", antwortete Golden Eye mit einem breiten, nichts gutheißenden Grinsen im Gesicht. Johny schluckte, als er seine Worte hörte. Sie schoben das Motorrad wieder zurück in Johny's Hobbykeller. Kurz darauf begaben sie sich in den Vorgarten des Hauses. Golden Eye hatte Johny die Augen zugebunden und lies ihn einen Apfel auf dem Kopf balancieren, Golden Eye ging ein paar Schritte von ihn weg, drehte ihm den Rücken zu und spannte den Bogen. Er schloss die Augen und schoss den Pfeil ab. Der Pfeil prallte an ein paar Dachrinnen, einer Hauswand und einigen Laternen ab und landete direkt im Apfel, welcher durch die Wucht des Pfeiles, mit in Johny's Hauswand stecken blieb. Johny erschrak, als er den Ruck auf seinen Kopf spürte. "W... was zum? wie... wie hast du das gemacht?", stammelte Johny vor sich, während er seine Augenbinde loswurde. "Nennen wir es Talent.", lobte sich Golden Eye selbst. "Einen Bogen als Schönheitsfleck, dass ist sehr cool." Golden Eye schaute nach dem Pfeil, der immer noch im Apfel und der Hauswand feststeckte. Auch bei Golden Eye's Flanke war ein Leuchten zu sehen. "Sag mal, weißt du, wer diese Banditen hier in der Gegend sind?", fragte Golden Eye. "Ich kenne die meisten, aber wieso fragst du mich das jetzt? Freue dich doch, dass du jetzt auch einen Schönheitsfleck hast." "Ich will hier etwas verändern, etwas um die Leute hier zu beschützen.", fuhr Golden Eye fort, den Pfeil aus der Wand ziehend. "Ich weiß nicht was du vorhast, aber ich werde dich dabei unterstützen! Koste es, was es wolle." "Ich danke dir, aber diesen Kampf muss ich allein durchstehen, aber ich weiß, was du für mich tun kannst." "Ich mache alles, sag mir nur, was!" "Ich habe eine hoch explosive Formel im Buch gefunden, hilf mir die herzustellen. Aber mehr nicht!" "Gut, dann lass uns mal loslegen, wir haben nicht ewig Zeit." Die Beiden begaben sich, ohne noch groß zu zögern, in Johny's Keller und mischten Chemikalien und andere Substanzen miteinander, um diese explosive Mischung herzustellen. Nach den ersten Fehlversuchen, schafften sie es, eine perfekte Mischung herzustellen. Sie testeten sie an Wassermelonen, Kürbissen und sogar vor zerfallenden Häusern machten sie keinen Halt. "Wie sollen wir das Zeug denn nennen?" "Wie wäre es mit Plastiksprengstoff?" Schlug Johny vor. "Geht das nicht irgendwie kürzer?, wie wäre es mit C4, ist kürzer und einprägsamer." "Nun gut, aber wie geht es jetzt weiter?", fragte Johny mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck. "Du sagtest doch, du kennst einige der Banditen persönlich. Bring mich zu einem, den Rest überlässt du mir." "Da gibt es einen, der jeden Tag zum Boss muss, um sogenannte Lieferungen zu übergeben. Ich weiß auch genau, wo er wohnt und wann er immer zuhause ist." "Dann bring mich zu ihm und zeige mir wer er ist, aber bitte misch dich nicht ein. Ich werde deine Hilfe noch früh genug brauchen." Sagte Golden Eye, ihm in die Augen starrend. "Nun gut, lass uns aufbrechen, bevor er noch ohne dich zu ihm losgeht." Sie packten alles C4 was sie hatten in Golden Eye's Tasche und stürmten los. Ein paar Straßen weiter waren sie am Haus des Lieferanten. "Da ist das Haus, ein Pony mit einem komischen Hut und brauner Tasche ist als der Lieferant bekannt." "Danke." Sagte Golden Eye. "Also, bist du sicher, dass du weißt, was du tust?" Fragte Johny misstrauisch nach. "Ja und bitte versuch nicht mir zu folgen, es ist besser, wenn ich alleine gehe. "Ich habe gerade einen Freund gefunden, ich möchte ihn nicht so schnell wieder verlieren. Versprich mir das du wieder kommst." "Ich verspreche es, jetzt geh nach Hause. Ich komme Morgen wieder. Dann zeige ich dir, wie man sich richtig gegen diese Rüpel verteidigt. Alles klar?" Mit einem Nicken gab Johny ihm einen vielleicht letzten Hufklopfer und ging wiederwillig weg. Sie beide blicken noch einmal zurück, dann ist Johny schon ausser Sichtweite. Golden Eye konzentriert sich auf das Pony, welches mit brauner Tasche aus dem Haus kam und sich unauffällig umsieht. Mit sanftem Flügelschlägen schwebte Golden Eye über das Pony und beobachtete es ganz genau. Er ging durch Gassen und Zwischenwege durch, bis er schlussendlich ausserhalb von Dodge City war. Der Lieferant bewegt sich in Richtung des Waldes. Als Golden Eye das bemerkt, verfolgt er ihn nun zu Huf. Es war ein leichtes für Golden Eye, von Baumwipfel zu Baumwipfel zu schweben und unbemerkt zu bleiben. Golden Eye bekommt das Gefühl nicht los immer im Kreis zu schweben, was er auch mal austesten wollte. Er blieb an einem Baum hängen und wartete darauf das der Lieferant wieder am selben Baum vorbeiging. Belustigt stellte er fest, dass er tatsächlich im Kreis umherirrte. Nach Minuten des leisen tot-lachens, beschloss Golden Eye ihn zu konfrontieren. Aber wie konfrontiert man so jemanden? "Wie wäre es, wenn du ganz plötzlich aus dem Nichts auftauchst und ihn einen Schrecken einjagst." Schlug Judas belustigt vor. Mit einem breiten Grinsen hängte Golden Eye 2 Bäume vor dem Lieferanten. Mit lautem Geraschel, lenkte er den Lieferanten zu ihm, während er abgelenkt ist, schleicht Golden Eye sich zum nächsten Busch und schüttelt auch ihn. Aus lauter Angst, zückte der Lieferant ein kleines Messer. "Lassen wir ihn noch etwas zappeln, mal schauen ob wir es schaffen ihn dazu zu bringen, sich in die Hose zu machen." Schlug Judas vor. Wie wild drehte sich der Lieferant auf der Stelle und beobachtet seine Umgebung. Golden Eye gab sich mühe, so viel um ihn herum zu rascheln, so das der immer paranoider wird und damit immer mehr den Verstand verliert. Irgendwann begann der Lieferant zu schreien: " WER IST DA? ICH WARNE DICH ICH BIN BEWAFFNET! HAU AB! VERSCHWINDE!" Um es langsam auf der Spitze zu treiben, peitschte Golden Eye ihm das Messer mit einer Baumwurzel aus den Hufen. Der Schweiss auf seiner Stirn beweist das es kaum noch schlimmer werden konnte. Unbemerkt schwebte er über ihm und flüstert ihm ins Ohr: "Für wen arbeitest du?" Ganz entsetzt stotterte er:" F...für Black... Jane Black." Mit einem sanften Schupfen von hinten, machte Golden Eye auf sich aufmerksam. "Mehr wollte ich nicht hören." Der Lieferant schrie laut auf, machte sich sogar ins Hemd. "Tz, tz, tz, erschreckt sich vor einem kleinen Jungen." Machte sich Golden Eye über ihn lustig. Der Lieferant konnte keinen Ton rausbringen. "Sag mal, wieso irrst du hier im Wald herum?" Fragte Golden Eye, mit seiner kindlichsten Stimmlage. "I...ich, ich, ich wollte z... zu meinem B...Boss" Stammelte der Lieferant, sich immer noch schämend. "Hast du dich verlaufen?" Fragte Golden Eye, nach wie vor mit seiner kindlichen Stimme. "J...ja, kannst du mir raushelfen? Bitte." Der Lieferant ging auf die Knie und bettelte ihn an. "Dafür musst du mich aber zu deinem Boss mitnehmen, das ist meine Bedingung." "Ich mache alles, nur hole mich hier bitte raus!" Den Tränen nahe, bettelte er ihn weiter an. "Zeige mir was du da in deiner Tasche hast." Ohne gross zu zögern, öffnete er die Tasche und zeigte ihm den Inhalt der Tasche. "Was sind das für Dinger?" Fragte das Fohlen. "Das ist die Ausbeute des Tages, wenn es nicht in wenigen Stunden beim Boss ist, werde ich gefeuert." Das Wort gefeuert hatte er sehr seltsam ausgesprochen, als ob er es wortwörtlich meinte. Mit einem Breitem Grinsen packte er den Lieferanten an den Hufen und flog mit ihm über den Bäumen hinweg. Keine Hundert Meter weiter, hielten sie bei einem Haus mitten im Wald. "Ist es das hier?" Fragte Golden Eye. "Ja, doch nun hör zu, kleiner. Wenn jemand fragt was passiert ist, sag ich du warst im Wald geirrt und ich habe dich mitgenommen." "Ähmm... Nein" "Nein? Wieso denn nein?" Der Lieferant ist total ausser sich. "Weil... du gefeuert bist!" Sagte Golden Eye, aber mit seiner normalen Stimmlage. Ein Hieb und sein Kopf rollte davon, bevor der Lieferant reagieren konnte. Vor der Tür waren 2 Wachleute stationiert, kein grosses Hindernis, ein Pfeil, ein Hieb und weg waren sie. Die Tür an sich war morsch und leicht einzutreten. Was sich aber hinter der Tür befand, war für Golden Eye eine grosse Überraschung. Denn von dem klein wirkenden Haus, war der Grossteil unterirdisch erweitert worden. Vor ihm waren viele Banditen, die durch den lauten Krach auf ihn aufmerksam wurden. Sie alle zögerten, doch als sie sahen wie Blutverschmiert das Fohlen war, griffen sie zu ihren Waffen und stürmten alle auf ihn los. Reflexartig schwang Golden Eye mit dem Bogen um sich. Als erstes fielen ihre gezückten Waffen, in vielen kleinen Teilen zu Boden. Alle stoppten abrupt und die Ersten, die aus der Starre kamen und den Ersten Schritt wagten, kamen nicht wirklich weit. Während sie ihm näherkamen, fielen ihnen alle Glieder ab, aber Golden Eye rührte sich keinen Millimeter. Einer nach dem anderen kippte um, es war ein regelrechtes Blutbad. Diejenigen, die immer noch stehen konnten, waren so geschockt, dass sie nichts Anderes als wegrennen wollten. Nachdem auch Golden Eye aus dem Starren aufwachte und einen Schritt näherkam, begannen die anderen vor Angst zu zittern und zu schlottern, einige machten sich sogar ins Hemd. Mit einem spöttischen "Bhooo!" flohen die restlichen Banditen, wie kleine Mädchen schreiend. "Denkst du sie gehen direkt zum Boss?" Fragt Judas. "Kann sein, finden wir es raus." Golden Eye folgt dem Gekreische, aber achtet darauf nicht auf zu fallen. "Diese Hütte hat mehr Tunnel und Gänge als eine Miene!" Behauptet Judas. "Das mag sein, aber ich muss nur dem Geschrei folgen, also hab keine Angst wir könnten uns verlaufen." Beruhigte ihn Golden Eye. Es war bemerkenswert wie lange diese Typen am Spiess schreien konnten. Es gab viele Abzweigungen, blind entscheidet Golden Eye für eine der Tunnel, schnell bemerkt er, dass er nicht alleine im Tunnel ist! Vor ihm ist eine zweier-Gruppe, beiden ist die Stimme flöten gegangen, nun können sie nicht mehr um Hilfe rufen. Die beiden klammerten sich aneinander und zitterten am ganzen Leib. Vergnügt pirscht sich Golden Eye an seine Opfer heran. Wie im Blutrausch starrt er sie an. "Golden Eye? Ist alles in Ordnung? " Fragte Judas, besorgt um das kleine Fohlen. Seine Pupillen verengten sich und sein lächeln war nun zu einem teuflischen Gelächter verserrt. "Mir ging es nie besser, nur, ich habe einen Solchen Durst! " Judas erkannte Golden Eye gar nicht wieder, was ist mit ihm geschehen? Ist das überhaupt noch Golden Eye? Verängstigt begannen die beiden vor ihnen sich zu beruhigen. Golden Eye gefiel das überhaupt nicht. Mit einer verzerrten Stimme, begann Golden Eye zu sprechen: "Denkt ihr etwa ihr wärt in Sicherheit? Da muss ich euch leider enttäuschen. " Seine Stimme hatte eine Mischung aus hohen und tiefen Tönen, was in jedem Ohr einfach nur grässlich und böse klang. Golden Eye zeigt sich von seinem Versteck und streift mit dem Bogen die steinerne Wand, funken entstehen und die Banditen fallen vor Schreck fast in Ohnmacht. Sie begannen zu flüchten, doch nach einer Abbiegung war der Durchgang mit Steinen blockiert. "Ihr könnt mir nicht entkommen! " Schrie Golden Eye ihnen hinterher. Durch das Echo und Golden Eye’s Stimme mussten sich die Flüchtenden die Ohren Zu zuhalten. Sie konnten nicht hören wie er auf sie losstürmte. Dem Ersten schnitt er alle Gliedmassen ab und lässt ihn auf dem Boden verbluten, dem Zweiten schoss er in die Hufe, die an der Wand stecken blieben. "Wo ist euer Boss? " Fragte Golden Eye. Er brachte keinen Ton raus, das Gefühl seines runterfliessenden Blutes an seinen Hufen und die grauenhafte Stimme Golden Eye’s liessen ihn vor Angst erstarren. Golden Eye nahm sich etwas Blut und leckte es von seinen Hufen, den Rest verschmiert er auf das Gesicht des Hängenden. "Willst du nicht reden?" Sagte Golden Eye, während er seinen Kopf in eine unnatürliche Richtung dreht. "Der… der Boss ist…" Begann er zu winseln. "Wieso winselst du denn? Hast du Angst, Angst vor einem Kleinen Kind!" Golden Eye lachte lauthals. "DER BOSS IST IN DER HALLE AM ENDE DER TUNNEL!" Schrie der an der Wand hängende panisch und mit heiserer Stimme. "Mehr wollte ich gar nicht wissen." Golden Eye dreht ihm den Rücken zu und lässt ihm in glauben, verschont zu werden, doch Golden Eye hat bereits den Bogen gespannt, nach einem kurzen Hin und Her an den Steinwänden und schon landete der Pfeil in seinem Kopf. Das Labyrinth aus Tunneln war für Golden Eye kein Problem, er muss nur seinem Auge nach. Dank seiner Flügel war Golden Eye schnell ganz unten angekommen. Es war eine riesige Höhle, die von Fackeln und Öl-Lampen beleuchtet war. Die Höhle war so gross, sicher hätten hier ganze Armeen genügend Platz gehabt! In der Mitte der Höhle war ein grosser, runder Tisch, an dem viele Ponys eine Art Versammlung führten. Mit tonlosen schritten näherte sich Golden Eye der Ponymenge am grossen Tisch und lauschte ihnen. Golden Eye kann den Chef nicht erkennen, ein paar der wütenden Ponys versperren ihm die Sicht. "Wo ist diese Missgeburt von Lieferjunge! Wenn er nicht binnen Minuten hier auftaucht, mach ich ihn zu Hackfleisch!" Regte sich der Chef auf. "Die Stimme kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor." Flüsterte Judas, immer noch mit einem mulmigen Gefühl, doch eine Antwort bekam er allerdings nicht. Es herrschte Unruhe und ein Tumult brach aus. Das wäre die perfekte Gelegenheit sie alle zu überraschen, doch ein Pony aus den Tunneln hatte es geschafft wieder raus zu kommen. "Chef…Chef... da ist… da ist… ein Eindringling!" Sagte er, ganz ausser Puste. "Wie ist das möglich? Hinter dem Eingang waren 20 Leute, sind sie alle geflohen, wie du Waschlappen es getan hast!" "Ich… Ich… Ich…" "DU HAST WAS?" Unterbrach der Chef energisch. "Ich bin geflohen um sie zu warnen." Gab er ängstlich von sich. "Er ist zu stark!" Fügte er noch winselnd hinzu. Kurzerhuf gab der Chef ihm einen tritt ins Gesicht. "Zu stark? Zu stark?! Dem zeigen wir was Stärke heisst!" Er sprang auf dem Tisch und schrie lauthals: "LOS DEN SCHNAPPEN WIR UNS!" "Das ist doch..." "...der eine Fremde der mich vor den Banditen gewarnt hatte!" Ergänzte Golden Eye. Golden Eye stand die Aufregung geradezu ins Gesicht geschrieben. "Pass ja auf Golden Eye! Tue nichts unüberlegtes!" Bevor Judas seinen Satz beenden konnte, setzte sich Golden Eye schon in Bewegung. "Hier bin ich!" Ohne gross zu zögern stürmte die riesige Masse aus Banditen Golden Eye zu. "Wieso machst du das!?" Fragte Judas ganz verwirrt. "Warte noch..." "Worauf denn?" Golden Eye setzt sich in Bewegung und stürmt auf die Meute von Banditen zu. "Darauf!" Golden Eye flog hoch zu den Steinsäulen und warf seine Tasche ab. „Gut Festhallten!“ Ein grelles Leuchten erhellt die grosse Höhle und ein betörender Lärm lässt sie erbeben. Eine dichte Staubwolke versperrt die Sicht... Nur eine einzelne Silhouette ist zu sehen. "W...was ist passiert?" Stammelt eine ungewisse Person mit zitternder Stimme. Die Staubwolke legt sich langsam und die Silhouette gewinnt immer mehr an Form. Es war Golden Eye, wie er seinen Bogen aus einer der Leichen um sich raus riss und viel Blut durch die Gegend flog. Der Staub verzog sich und Golden Eye entdeckte den letzten Überlebenden, es war der Chef. Der Chef sah ihn verängstigt an, mit dem Wissen, dass sein letztes Stündlein geschlagen hatte. „W...was willst du von mir?“, schrie er panisch. Von Golden Eye war keine Reaktion zu sehen, er stand einfach nur da, stillschweigend. Mit schweren, langsamen Schritten näherte sich Golden Eye. Verzweifelt versuchte der Chef, zu flüchten, doch er war umzingelt von verkohlten Leichen, die ihn umklammerten. „WER BIST DU?!“, schrie der Chef, an dem teilweise immer noch Leichen brannten. Golden Eye's Schritte wurden schneller. Der Chef brach in Tränen aus und begann laut zu schluchzen. Nun stand Golden Eye direkt vor ihm und kniete sich zu ihm. „Du weißt, wer ich bin!“, sagte Golden Eye mit wütender und zugleich verzerrter Stimme. „Wieso hast du es auf mich abgesehen?“ „Ich habe es doch nicht auf dich abgesehen, nein, nein... Ich habe es auf Ponys abgesehen, die schlimmes tun und du bist sogar einer von der schlimmeren Sorte.“, sagte Golden Eye spöttisch. Er legte vorsichtig einen Huf auf seine Schulter. Er zitterte am ganzen Leib und wagte es kaum, in Golden Eyes Gesicht zu sehen. „Jetzt ist es Zeit fragen zu stellen, bevor ich dir den Kopf abtrenne!“ „Was willst du von mir?“, fragte der Chef, immer noch weinend. „Was ich will? Hmm... Darüber habe ich noch nie nachgedacht. Was ich aber nicht ausstehen kann ist es, wenn Vollidioten wie du, versuchen Ponys aller Art zu tyrannisieren und sogar über Leichen gehen, nur für belangloses wie Geld!“ Mit einem wütenden Blick starrte Golden Eye dem Chef tief in die Augen. „W...wie hast du das gemacht? Hier waren mehr als Tausend Ponys! Sie können nicht einfachso...“ „Um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe keine Ahnung was du meinst. Aber ist mir recht, solange ich jeden einzelnen von euch umbringen kann!“ Golden Eye stand auf und bewegte sich langsam Richtung Ausgang, der hinter dem Chef war. „Wer... bist du?“, sagte der Chef, während er seine Augen schloss. „Ich bin... Golden Eye!“ Golden Eye drehte sich ihm nun ganz weg und ging raus aus dieser, mit Leichen übersäten Höhle. Der Chef kniff seine Augen so fest er konnte zu, bis er bemerkte, dass Golden Eye schon längst gegangen war. „Was wa...?“ Er stoppte abrupt, weil er erst jetzt bemerkte, wie ganz langsam sein Kopf von seinem Hals wegglitt. Endlich war Golden Eye wieder draußen und sah das heiss ersehnte Tageslicht. „War ich wirklich die ganze Nacht da drinnen?“, wunderte sich Golden Eye. Immer noch geblendet von der Sonne, begann Golden Eye seine Flügel zu spannen. Nun bemerkte er auch, wie stark er von Blut befleckt war und wenige Federn immernoch rauchten. „Judas... Was ist da drinnen passiert?!“ „Du... du warst einfach unglaublich!“ „Wie? Ich verstehe nicht.“ „Kannst du dich echt nicht erinnern?“ Als Judas Golden Eye das gerade Geschehene nochmals erläutert hatte, war Golden Eye wie paralysiert. „I... Ich war das? Ich kann das wirklich nicht fassen!“, staunte Golden Eye. „Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich mich schnellstmöglich von hier verduften, wer weiß, wer diese Explosion sonst noch gehört hat.“ Golden Eye blickte ein letztes mal zurück und flog mit seiner Höchstgeschwindigkeit zu Johny, der ihn herzlichst erwartete. „Heilige Luna... Wie siehst du denn aus? War es wirklich so schlimm? Ist dir was passiert?“, bombardierte Johny aus Angst um seinen Freund und aus Schlaflosigkeit. „Mir geht es gut soweit, ähm... Kann ich dein Bad benutzen?“ „Klar, aber sicher doch! Bist du sicher, dass...“ „Ja, mir geht es gut. Mach dir keine Sorgen.“, unterbrach ihn Golden Eye mit einem Lächeln. Nach der wohltuenden Dusche, vergewisserte sich Johny nochmals ob ihm wirklich nichts passiert sei. Nachdem Golden Eye sich trocknen konnte, schliefen die beiden mit einem guten Gefühl ein. Ende --- ~ Ende des Zweiten Teils ~ Dritter Teil: "Was nun?" Schwerelos, treibt Golden Eye in einer endlosen Dunkelheit umher. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, erscheint in der Dunkelheit ein Tisch, beleuchtet von einer flackernden Lampe. Sich den Tisch nähernd, versucht Golden Eye vergebens seine Stimme erklingen zu lassen. Am Tisch schlussendlich angekommen, fühlt er, dass er nicht alleine ist. "Ich habe dich erwartet!", erklang es hallend aus der Dunkelheit. Ein Kontur tretet aus der Dunkelheit hervor und steht Golden Eye gegenüber von dem Tisch. Als die Kontur in das Licht trat, erkannte Golden Eye.... sich selbst? Erschrocken von dem Anblick, macht Golden Eye einen Schritt zurück. Der Golden Eye der vor ihm stand.... sah, irgendwie... anders aus. Seine Haare waren in einem blutigem Rot getränkt und tropften regelrecht, seine Pupillen waren sehr stark eingeengt und seine Mundwinkel waren in einem grässlichem Grinsen verzerrt. "Hast du Angst, vor dir selbst?", erklang es spöttisch von ihm, in einer seltsam verzerrten Stimme. Golden Eye starrte einfach nur verwirrt auf sein Gegenüber, unfähig was anderes zu tun. Auf dem Tisch erscheint, in einem kurzen, grellen Leuchten, sein Bogen. Sarkastisch fragte Golden Eyes Gegenüber: "Erkennst du ihn wieder?" Mit einem kurze Nicken antwortete Golden Eye ihm. "Es ist Zeit, dass du mehr über ihn erfährst, Golden. Lehn dich zurück, es wird eine lange Geschichte!" Kurzerhuf erscheint ein Stuhl unter Golden Eye und er lauscht starr auf seine Worte. "Wo fange ich am besten an? ich bin Golden Eye... das hast du sicher nicht gedacht, oder? Ich bin dieser Bogen vor dir. Woher ich das weiss? Erinnerst du dich, als du mich gefunden hast? Kurz nachdem du mich in die Hufe genommen hast, dachstest du doch, du hättest dich geschnitten, oder? Das war ich! Deine kleine "Opfergabe" wie ich es nenne, hat mich mit dir verknüpft. Solange war ich eingesperrt... und mit dir habe ich die Möglichkeit wieder frei zu sein! Glücklicherweise, muss ich gar nichts mehr machen! Um wieder frei zu sein muss ich so viele Seelen wie möglich in das Jenseits befördern! Doch um auch einen Körper zur Verfügung zu haben, muss ich auch dich umbringen!" Mit diesen Worten stürzte er sich auf Golden Eye, doch Golden Eye konnte vorahnend ausweichen. "Doch bevor ich dich umbringe, will ich das du weisst, wie mein echter Name lautet! Vediovis der Gott der Sühne und entlaufene Verbrecher!" Golden Eye stolpert und weicht rückwärts kriechend zurück, während Vediovis Schritt für Schritt näher kommt. "Was denn? Mach ich dir Angst?", sagte Vadiovis sich ihm nähernd. Er sprang zu Golden Eye hin, doch kurz bevor Vediovis ihn erreichen konnte, wachte Golden Eye schweiss gebadet in einem Bett auf. "War... war das alles nur ein Traum?", sagte Golden Eye schwer atmend. Glücklich wieder seine eigne Stimme zu hören, beschloss er sich in dem Haus um zu sehen. Sich den Schlaf aus den Augen reibend, lief Golden Eye langsam in Richtung Tür. Er sieht sich im nächsten raum um, es scheint ein Badezimmer zu sein. Am Spülbecken wusch er sein Gesicht und versuchte sich vergebens die Brandspuren aus dem fell zu waschen, da fühlte er sich seltsam beobachtet. Er starrte in den Spiegel vor ihm. Er konnte seinen Blick nicht von dem kleinen Spiegel weg wenden, das was er sah hielt ihn in einem Bann. In dem Spiegel sah er Vediovis, wie er mit seinem breitem Grinsen tief in seine Augen starrt. Es herrschte rauschende Stille, doch sie wird von einem lieblichen Summen unterbrochen. Summend und mit einem Tuch um den Kopf, kam Rose, aus der noch immer dampfenden Dusche. Ihren dampfenden Körper betrachtend, begrüsste er sie, leicht peinlich berührt. Rose konnte nur ein: "Morgen." aus ihrem Mund bringen, sie war zu sehr damit beschäftigt in Golden Eyes Auge zu starren. Beide standen nun da, verloren sich in die Augen des Gegenübers. Golden Eye war der erste der sich von ihrem Blick abwenden konnte. Er näherte sich ihr langsam und wickelte Rose in ein frisches Tuch, welches an der Wand hing. "Du.... du bist noch nass..." Rot wie eh und je, kam sie Golden Eye entgegen und umarmte ihn innig. Golden Eye kann nicht anders und macht es ihr gleich. "Roooooooose, komm runter, es gibt Frühstück!", kam es aus der Küche, eine Etage tiefer. Sie lockerte wiederwillig ihren Griff und drehte sich um, stoppte aber nach zwei schritten. "Eye... ähmmm... wie soll ich sagen?", begann sie zu stammeln und drehte sich wieder zu ihm. "W... was gibt es denn?", fragte Golden Eye immer noch etwas rot im Gesicht. Sie kam ihn wieder entgegen und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich auf den Mund. "Triff mich in meinem Zimmer, nach dem Frühstück. okay?", mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und ging in Richtung ihres Zimmers. "M... mach ich...", sagte er lächelnd. Auch Golden Eye machte sich auf dem Weg und ging runter in die Küche. Sunflower stand vor dem Herd und macht lecker riechende Pfannkuchen. Johny ist auf dem Esstisch eingeschlafen und bemerkte Golden Eyes anwesenheit nicht. "Guten Morgen Schwesterchen, heute gibt es meine preisgekrönten Pfannkuchen zum Frühstück, yummi!", grüsste Sunflower. Auf der vorletzten Stufe blieb Eye stehen, schaute sie nur lächelnd an und brach leicht lachend ein : "Ähm... guten Morgen Sunflower." Erschrocken drehte sie sich zu ihm um. "Mein Gott! Golden Eye, was treibt dich denn hier her? Ich dachte Rose währe runter gekommen." "Sie.... ähmm... macht sich noch frisch, kommt aber gleich. W... wie ich hier her gekommen bin, ich habe Johny gefragt ob ich bei ihm schlafen kann, weil noch keine Bleibe habe.", antwortete Golden Eye die restliche Treppe runtersteigend. "Ach, wenn das so ist, bitte setzt dich." Sie widmete sich wieder ihrem Herd und Golden Eye setzte sich neben Johny und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. Noch immer verschlafen schaut Johny zu Golden Eye hoch. "OH MEIN GOTT!! EYE DU LEBST!!", und schon sah man wie sich Johny um Golden Eyes Hals warf. "DANN WAR DAS DOCH KEIN TRAUM, MAN BIN ICH FROH DICH NOCHEINMAL ZU SEHEN!" "Du musst doch nicht gleich schreien. Sicher sehen wir uns doch wieder, ich hab es doch versprochen!" "Was habe ich da gerade gehört?", kam es von Sunflower, die alles mit anhören kann. "Ist eine lange Geschichte Sunflower, die wird ich dir später noch erzählen." "Warte mal, woher kennst du meine Mutter?", fragte Johny von Golden Eye ablassend. "Sie ist deine Mutter!?", sagte Golden Eye verwundert. Johnnys blick war eine Mischung aus Verwunderung und Verwirrtheit. Mit leisen Schritten, kam Rose die Treppe runter. "Bist du auch endlich da Rose?", sagt Sunflower, Pfannkuchen in die Luft schleudernd. "Ich... Ich musste mich noch frisch machen" "Und gut geschlafen Rose?", fragte Johny. Stillschweigend, setzt sich Rose zum Esstisch und spielt mit ihrem Besteck herum. "So... schön aufessen, der Tag heute ist lang und ihr habt heute noch viel vor.", sagte Sunflower, während sie die Pfannkuchen aufteilte und Johnny einen Küsschen auf die Stirn gab. "Sag mal Johny, was hat es Eigentlich damit auf sich, das du dachtest du würdest Eye nie mehr sehen?", fragte Sunflower, sich auch an den Tisch setzend. "Wie soll ich sagen? In Zukunft wird es keine Banditen hier mehr geben.", sagte Golden Eye seinen Blick nach Drausen wendend. "Wie? Was soll das heissen?", entgegnet Sunflower. "Ich... ähm... ich habe es nicht mehr mit ansehen können wie diese Banditen die Stadt tyrannisieren, da habe ich mich auf dem Weg gemacht, um den Kopf der Bande zu suchen, dann ich habe deren Hauptquartier zwar gefunden, doch... an den Rest kann ich mich nicht erinnern...", erzählte Golden Eye, während die anderen mit offenen Mündern ihn nur anstarrten. "Kann ich auch was dazu sagen?", erklang es von der Mitte des Tisches. "AAAAAAAAHH!!! Eine sprechende Schlange!!", schreiend sprang Sunflower auf und bewarf Judas mit allem was sie in die Hufe bekam. "Du triffst ja nicht einmal... und werfen tust du wie ein Mädchen!", spotte Judas. "Wie kann diese Schlange denn überhaupt reden?", fragte Johny neugierig. Wenig überrascht schaut Rose zu wie ihre Schwester mehr als ausrastete. "Diese Schlange trägt zufälligerweise auch einen Namen!", entgegnet Judas und kriecht zurück auf Eyes Huf. "Das ist Judas, mein Partner und Lebensretter.", erzählte Eye seinen Huf in die Luft halt. "UND ICH DACHTE DAS WÄHRE EINE ART TATOO!", schrie Sunflower und hört auf Sachen nach im zu schmeissen. "Er ist eine Schattennatter. Er spricht in unseren Gedanken, er hat ja keine Stimmbänder. Was gibt es mein Freund?", führte Golden Eye kichernd fort. "Ich kann euch genau sagen was Gestern Abend passiert ist!" Langsam beruhigt sich auch Sunflower und setzt sich zurück an den Tisch. "Wo soll ich beginnen?", fragte Judas. "Ab dann, als ich in dieser Hütte reinging... von da an kann ich mich an nichts mehr erinnern." ---- nach einer detaillierten Erzählung später Stillschweigend starrten alle auf Judas, der es sich gemütlich auf Eyes Huf gemacht hat. "Ich kann das echt nicht fassen... Golden Eye.... du bist ein Held!", entgegnete Johny, wie in Ekstase. "Ich? Und ein Held? Ich glaube das du es etwas übertreibst... aber danke." Sunflower kann sich nur an den Kopf fassen und starrt in die Mitte des Tisches. Während Johny, Rose und Golden Eye die Küche verlassen, blieb Sunflower immer noch am Tisch. Johny begab sich in sein Zimmer um weiter zu schlafen und Golden Eye folgte Rose in ihr Zimmer. "Bitte, setzt dich.", sagte Rose, neben sich auf das Bett klopf. Ohne gross zu zögern setzte sich Golden Eye zu ihr und kann seinen Blick nicht von ihr lassen. Rose starrte ihn Eyes Augen und begann sinnlos worte zu stammeln und war wie hypnotisiert. Eye berührte ihre Schulter und sie konnte nicht anders als ihn anzuspringen und zu umarmen. "Du bist mein Traumprinz Eye! Bitte! Ich will nicht mehr ohne dich sein!", sagte sie fast schon weinend. "Für dich bleibe ich gerne für immer.", entgegnete Eye und küsste sie auf der Stirn. So blieben die beiden Huf in Huf... Sunflower konnte wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen und schaute auf die Uhr. "oh, verdammt!", entgegnete sie nur und rannte hoch zu Johny und brachte nur ein "Spät! Schule!", aus ihrem Mund. Ohne auch nur eine weitere Minute zu verschwenden, sprang Johny auf sein Motorrad und düste davon. Ein Poltern brachte Rose und Eye dazu, das was auch immer sie machen zu unterbinden und Roses Blick wanderte von Eyes Rücken zu ihrer Uhr die an der Wand hängt. "Schon so spät!", sagte Rose und gab Eye einen Abschiedskuss und rannte aus dem Zimmer, Eye mit sich ziehend. "Bleib du bei Sunny, ich muss den Laden eröffnen, es warten sicher schon die Leute!", und weg war sie. Noch ganz verwirrt was gerade los ist, sah er ihr noch nach und suchte danach Sunflower auf. "kaum wach und schon so ein stress!", stöhnt Sunflower, während sie wieder eintretet. "Gibt es eigentlich etwas wobei ich behilflich sein kann?", sagte Eye voller Motivation. "Wenn du das so sagst, mehr als genug!" ... Unvollendet...